


The Phone

by scrapyardhubbys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Fluff, M/M, Naughty, Secrets, famiily, happiness, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapyardhubbys/pseuds/scrapyardhubbys
Summary: Adam finds Roberts phone at the scrapyard, and while Roberts not around has a snoop





	1. Adam the snoop

Adam picked up Roberts shiny iPhone, not a mark on it unlike Aarons which is scratched and cracked, the background picture was Aaron, Robert and Liv in front of a castle with ice cream, takes Adam a minute to realise that the picture must have been taken when they went to wales. Adam smiles because there such a happy family a proper domesticated family, Adam would never except Aaron or rob to be like that but they are. Adam guesses password straight away Roberts and Aaron wedding date, Adam feels guilty but also doesn’t when he clicks on text messages there was a list of names-  
Mr Sugden (Which Adam presumed was Aaron)  
Liv  
Vic  
Chas  
Brian Moore (work contact?)  
Paddy (even stranger)


	2. Aaron

Adam clicked on Aarons name and started reading

Robert: Where are you? Your grandma is hitting on me, even though she knows were married and I miss you xxx  
Aaron: I’m coming now, just out of the shower x  
Robert: And why have I missed out on this;) xx  
Adam pulled a face, he knew what Rob meant faith was always flirting with him. he continued scrolling 

Aaron: Morning Mr Sugden, you were gone early this morning? I love you xx  
Robert: Morning Mr Dingle, I love you too, sorry I was gone early this morning had loads of work get on with because I was behind after not doing any last night xx  
Aaron: Told you not to binge watch Criminal minds with Liv, come see me at scrapyard today? xxx  
Robert: Definitely, I know but I love that I share that with liv and shed done so well yesterday in school and you know I have a soft spot for hotch xxx  
Aaron: Hmm I wonder why, reminds you of anyone? xxx  
Robert:??? xx  
Aaron: You haha x   
Robert: I’ll take that as a compliment, anyway better get on, see you later I love you xx  
Aaron: Love you xx  
Adam couldn’t believe how much a family they were especially li and Robert, close enough to watch tv series together its unbelievable. He scrolled up to 25/09/2017, he knew that date 25th of September rang a bell but he couldn’t remember why  
Aaron: Babe you okay? xx  
Aaron: Babe please, I’m worried you had the dream last night and I know why please text me back xx  
Aaron: Rob please, you better answer or I’m coming looking for you xx  
Robert: Sorry, I went for a walk left my phone in the car, I’m fine honestly xx  
Aaron: Thank god, Robert I know you, you aren’t okay and I know what today is so don’t lie to me, don’t shut me out xx  
Robert: Honestly Aaron I’m fine, I know you want me to have a breakdown because it’s the anniversary of the day my brother tried to kill me but I’m fine, I’ll be home in a bit xx  
Aaron: Ok x  
Robert: Aaron I sorry I didn’t mean to snap; I just hate how it still affects me you know xx  
Aaron: Yes, I do, come home well talk xx  
Adam stood there in shock, Andy couldn’t have shot Ross? he had an alibi, Adam was so confused, he knew that Robert had nightmares after the shooting he heard them when he used to live with him and Vic, he wishes he’d been there for Robert at the time looking back but they weren’t exactly talking at that point.


	3. Liv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im a sucker for the Robert and Liv relationship so enjoy :) hope your enjoying

Adam was still reeling at the revelation that Andy had something to do with Roberts shooting, he was confused, why hadn’t Robert gone to the police it’s not like Robert and Andy were best friends more like enemies at the time of the shooting. Had Robert done this to protect Victoria? Adam had decided that this could be the only logical explanation and Adam was sure that he wasn’t going to be the one to tell Victoria that one of her brothers had been involved in the attempted murder of her other brother, he couldn’t cause that much heartbreak. Adam needed to distract himself so clicked onto Liv’s name, Liv’s and Roberts relationship was a strange one at first they both couldn’t stand to be in the same room of each other but during the time Aaron was in prison they had built up quite a friendship it may mostly rely on banter and friendly bullying, but there was definite love between the pair.   
Adam clicked on the first message

Robert- Where are you? Aaron is going spare and you know what he gets like when he’s mad, you can’t avoid him forever  
Liv- I can try  
Robert- If you come home and explain why you got yourself suspended from school for fighting, we can move on from it Liv. Please if you’re not home in 10 minutes I’m coming looking for you x   
Liv- I don’t want to upset Aaron  
Robert- Ok tell me and we can work out what’s the best plan? deal x   
Liv- I was angry because someone had mentioned Gordon and how Aaron had gone to prison and that they were both thee same, and I couldn’t deal with it, I’m sorry I know I promised it would be different in this school but I got so angry x  
Robert- Oh Liv, I’m not mad, Aaron won’t be mad, I’m mad at the school and the other student but not you. Come home and we will tell Aaron he would want to know liv honestly, were family we will sort this out together x  
Liv- Ok I’m at the pavilion won’t be long  
Robert- Right okay start walking ill meet you x  
Liv- :)

It was nice to see how protective Robert was over Liv they were a proper family unit, but his favourite thing was how protective both Liv and Robert were over Aaron it’s no secret Aaron has had a tough life so it was reassuring to Adam that it wasn’t just Adam looking out for his best friend, he had a strong family to do that. Adam continued scrolling 

Robert: I miss you kid x  
Liv: aw getting soft in your old age   
Liv: I miss you to, I want to come home xx  
Robert: Don’t tell anyone I’m getting soft or I’ll kill you, you’ll be home soon I promise, how’s your mum? x  
Liv: Can’t wait, she woke up yesterday so getting better x  
Robert: You okay though? xx  
Liv: Yeah I just miss you all? FaceTime? x  
Robert: Yeah I’m on my own Aarons on scrap run but yeah x  
Liv: Ok 1 minute, I want to see you not Aaron or I would have asked him to FaceTime not you idiot x   
Robert:  see you in a min x 

Adam remembers when liv had to go to Ireland for Sandra, he remembered how much both Aaron and Robert had missed her, constantly talking about her and both of them had their phones constantly attached to them which was strange especially in Aarons case whose phone was never charged or on him. Reading the conversations between Robert and Liv it showed a different side to their relationship an actual caring one a very paternal one and it made Adam smile he thinks it’s exactly what Robert had needed in his life a family of his own.


	4. Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :) its exam season so sorry for slow updates x once exams are over ill be back writing

Adam saw Victoria’s name, that was his wife and Roberts sister, she was the kindest person Adam knew and would do anything for anyone especially her family, and Adam knew how the bond between Victoria and Robert had grown in the past few years and they were always there for each other, Adam felt wrong looking through his wife’s texts to her brother but it was too late to stop now he scrolled up 

Victoria- How’s the ankle? x  
Robert- Its fine, I’ve been in worst shape, thanks for today sis, it was stupid I know x  
Victoria- I’m glad you’re okay, yes it was stupid Robert I just wish you had told me about what’s going on with Andy, I could have helped. And I hope Aaron doesn’t leave you for long ever again because I can’t keep saving you from trees haha x  
Robert- I hope he doesn’t leave again either, I’m sorry I just wanted to protect you, the more people what knew the higher the risk x  
Victoria- I just knew deep down that Andy couldn’t shoot anyone, is he okay though rob x  
Robert- Yeah he perfectly fine and don’t know where he is but I know he’s ok and I’ll get him home I promise x  
Victoria- Thanks bro, dad would be proud x

Adam noticed the text had stopped there just like if you were having a conversation with Robert and someone mentioned Jack he would always go awkward, of course Adam knew about the strained relationship Jack and Robert had but it felt like there was something more to it. The fact that Robert was protecting Andy from the charge of shooting someone, even though what Andy had done to Robert just shows how far Robert had come and Aaron had definitely changed the man. 

Robert- Hi Vic, just wanted to say thanks for today everything you did x  
Victoria- No problem anything for you two, my brother married into thee dingles today who would have thought it, Congratulations by the way x  
Robert- Thanks, I can’t believe to be honest, I’ve never been so happy. He’s the only person id drink out of a welly for x   
Victoria- can’t believe you did that, wish id recorded it. I’m glad he makes you happy Robert, you’re such a different person since you’ve met him you’re the Robert I’ve always seen but not everyone has x   
Robert- To be honest I think Cain's got a video just in case he ever needs to blackmail me, thanks anyway better go check on liv she found the champagne, and again thanks and I love you xx  
Victoria- Teenagers eh. Night Robert, love you xx

Aaron and Roberts wedding, it was so unconventional and not because it was two men getting married, the lads had got married in Cain’s garage and apparently there’s a story behind it but Adam isn’t inclined to know what, it was romantic though Robert had done it to make sure liv and Aaron knew how much of a family they were before Aaron had gone to prison but Adam thought it was also to reassure Robert as well. But Robert and Aaron was married and at one point Adam thought it would never happen but Robert and Aaron love each other so much and are the definition of soulmates.


	5. Chas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to upload, I've been really busy with exams but I've finished now so will be updating all my works soon   
> Also thanks for all the Kudos guys, glad your enjoying it x

Adam remembered at the beginning when Chas couldn’t stand someone mentioning the name Robert never mind actually being in the same room as Robert, but their relationship had definitely changed over time, Chas has started to treat Robert like he was part of the family, after one to many she even calls him son or when Aaron and Robert are mentioned as a couple they are her boys.   
Chas: Where are you Aaron is worried sick?  
Chas: Robert this is not funny now were all worried, call us  
Robert: I need space and I don’t think you would want to be around me especially today  
Chas: ?? I don’t understand   
Chas: Oh Robert I’ve just realised the date   
Robert: Exactly   
Chas: Robert Sugden get home now, I know today is two years since you got shot and I know your trying to avoid me because of how I would react, but please there is nothing to worry about, just come home  
Robert: I just don’t understand, a two years ago you and Aaron couldn’t stand me and I don’t understand why I got a second chance  
Chas: Yes, two years ago I couldn’t stand you Robert but everything has changed, more importantly you’ve changed. come home son we will talk x  
Robert: I’m sorry for everything I’m sorry for the way the shooting affected you, I sorry I put Aaron in prison   
Chas: Robert none of this was your fault, you didn’t pull the trigger you were the victim. The person who should be saying sorry is your brother   
Robert: Wait you know?  
Chas: Yes, Cain told me after your new year’s eve gathering with ross. come home and we can talk don’t think it would be talking about this over text do you?   
Robert: Ok, I am sorry. I’ll be two minutes, I’m only in the carpark x  
Chas: Oh Robert, give me a second x  
Andy and Ross again, Adam couldn’t help but think how many lives they nearly destroyed, yes Robert wasn’t a nice person back then but he definitely didn’t deserve to be shot and it wasn’t just Robert who was affected it nearly killed Aaron and Chas. Adam thought maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing if it did come about the shooting? Adam loved to see how Chas and Robert can talk about the bad times now and how much Chas really did care about Robert, because Adam knew deep down how much Robert missed his own mum   
Chas: Robert I need to speak to you   
Robert: What’s up  
Chas: Aaron has a bandage on his arm, what’s happened he wouldn’t tell me told me not to panic, he’s not hurting himself again is he??  
Robert: Oh god no, we were at scrapyard yesterday and his arm slipped into the car and it’s a tiny cut but I was so scared I made him wrap it up for work because I can’t risk it getting infected again, I can never get them image out of my head him collapsing.   
Chas: Oh thank god, so he’s okay?  
Robert: Yes, he’s fine, just me panicking. Don’t worry I count each scar every night just to make sure  
Chas: I’m glad he’s okay, and thanks for looking out for him   
Robert: it’s what husbands do   
Adam knew Aaron self-harmed, him and Aaron never spoke about, Adam found out by accident after walking in on Robert and Aaron in the cabin and he saw the scars. Adam just presumed he had done it because of Gordon. He never knew that it had gotten that bad Aaron had collapsed, he wishes his friend would have spoken to him about it but he was so thankful that both Robert and Chas were looking out for him and he was more thankful that Aaron wasn’t hurting himself anymore but he will definitely have a talk with hi about health and safety at the yard because he doesn’t want Aaron injuring himself anymore and getting blamed of Robert and Chas.


	6. Brian Moore

Who the hell was Brain Moore? A work contact maybe?

**Brian** : Thanks

**Robert** : No problem, how’s it going out their brain?

**Brian** : Missing home Robert, I can’t believe she would do this to me,

**Robert:** Hey, I’m going to get you home and I will prove that it wasn’t you who shot Lawrence

**Brian** : Thanks bro, how’s Vic and Diane

**Robert** : Scared, confused and missing you

**Brian** : Tell them that I’m sorry

**Robert** : will do, stay safe I’ll be in touch

Adams head was spinning, this was Andy it had to be, so Robert knew where he was and he was helping Andy. Adam was so confused why would Robert do that? after all he had seen today on his phone, you would think that Robert would want nothing to do with Andy but no Robert was saving Andy, now looking at it maybe the shooting should be kept a secret obviously Robert and Andy have come to an agreement.

**Brian** : Hi are you okay? I am sorry you know

**Brian** : I understand you probably don’t want to talk to me today

**Brian** : Robert you are my brother and you have to know we were both in really bad places and I regret it so much

**Robert** : Andy I’m fine, I know I deserved to be shot, trust me you weren’t the only one who would have loved to pull the trigger.

**Brian** : You sure you’re okay and I’m sorry

**Robert** : I’m Okay, just tired of remembering it, everyone keeps bringing it up I don’t like remembering that person I was.

**Brian** : Ok clean slate then

**Robert** : Clean slate

**Robert** : Oh by way me and Aaron are getting somewhere with proving your innocence

**Brian** : Aaron Knows?

**Robert** : course he knows he’s my fiancé

**Brian** : Congrats bro, he makes you a better person and thanks

**Robert** : cheers, speak soon

**Brian** : Thanks again

This confirmed Adams thoughts, somehow both of the brothers had started a fresh, Robert had forgiven Andy for nearly killing him and was now helping Andy. Robert was really a changed person, Adam was thinking he doesn’t know if he could ever forgive a person who tried to kill him, but deep down Adam knew there was more to the brother’s story.


End file.
